<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Karla's chores by beepbird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395360">Karla's chores</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbird/pseuds/beepbird'>beepbird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Deepthroating, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, Parent/Child Incest, teen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepbird/pseuds/beepbird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A father attempting to convince his teenaged daughter to clean her room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Karla's chores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just trying to put my fantasies on paper.  Story is fictional.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Great, the internet was out again. Now I had no excuse to not do the chores around the house. I started in the bathroom, vacuumed the hallways, and worked my way to the kitchen. I noticed my teenage daughter, Karla, sitting on the couch, taking rapid-fire snapchats of herself. Oh nice! She was blowing the data usage sky-high again!<br/>
<br/>
"Hey!" I called. "Instead of bothering your friends with those goofy pictures, why don't you come clean up your room."<br/>
<br/>
"Eh, maybe later" she replied, shrugging her shoulders and continuing to take pictures.<br/>
<br/>
"That wasn't a question." I replied sternly. "Now quit killing the data and get to your room. I'll even help you out so you aren't in there until you're a crotchety old lady."<br/>
<br/>
"What, like mum?" She replied, giggling, as she made her way down the hall to her room.<br/>
<br/>
I followed her into her room. It looked like a teenage underwear factory had been nuked, and this was ground zero.<br/>
<br/>
"You know, I don't like you badmouthing your mum." I stated. "And your room is a mess! What the hell do I have to do to get you to pick your shit up?!"<br/>
<br/>
She laughed, picking up a pile of panties and moving to the laundry bin. "Sorry, but I'm a rebel dad. You'll never convince me!" she playfully said, sticking her tongue out.<br/>
<br/>
Moving past in front of me, she muttered just loud enough for me to hear... "Well, there is one way to convince me." She turned as she walked past, and winked.<br/>
<br/>
I knew that look, and that tone. My cock immediately twitched. It hadn't been long since the last time, but I swear I could still feel her tongue on my cock.<br/>
Almost everyone frowns upon fucking your own daughter, especially when she's barely in to High School. But if only you knew what it felt like to be inside her, you'd do it too.<br/>
<br/>
"Oh," I said slowly, my voice softer and deeper, as I moved towards her. "So I'm gonna have to make you do your chores, huh?"<br/>
<br/>
She gave a little smile, stared back, and said, "Yeah. Make me."<br/>
<br/>
I stepped up to her, my growing cock under my pants pressing against her, and grabbed her ass with both hands.<br/>
<br/>
She put her head on my chest, looked at up me, and said, "Make me, daddy."<br/>
<br/>
I It was a flurry of kissing and roaming hands. She went for my belt, I went for her shirt. Taking it off was all I needed. She was bra-less. Her small, perky little tits shone in the room's light. I ran my hands over her chest, caressing her soft, warm mounds, and fondling her small hard nipples.<br/>
<br/>
But she quickly dove down, and my pants flew with her. My cock sprang out, nearly smacking her in the face, making her giggle.<br/>
<br/>
She took it in her hand, and without word, quickly slid her soft little lips over it. Rocking her head back and forth, she took every inch of my cock. Sucking, spitting, letting her tongue massage the head. It wasn't long before I had to cum, and she knew it.<br/>
<br/>
Taking her mouth off and stroking with her hand, she looked up at me and said, "Cum on my tits, daddy. I dare you!"<br/>
<br/>
My daughter leaned back, and I couldn't hold it. I shot rope after rope on to her nearly flat chest, covering her tits and neck in cum.<br/>
<br/>
Karla sprang up and innocently said, "I'm not done with you, daddy!"<br/>
<br/>
She got on the bed, onto her back, and let her head rest off the side.<br/>
<br/>
Fuck my little throat." She began opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue. "Fuck it like it's my cunt!"<br/>
<br/>
I obliged her. Bending my knees slightly, I entered her throat, and she took every inch. I could see my cock swell her throat as it went all the way in.<br/>
<br/>
I pounded her throat, in and out with force, grabbing her young teenage tits and rubbing my cum all over them, until I felt myself needing to cum again.<br/>
<br/>
Taking my cock out, I looked at her, and she said "Down my throat this time! I can take it!"<br/>
<br/>
I slid my cock back in, feeling it go in and out of her hot, tight, teenaged, tunnel, until I began to blow another hot load of semen. I could feel the cum coat my dick deep inside her throat.<br/>
<br/>
I pulled out, and fell on the bed in exhaustion. She jumped up, wiping her mouth and started bouncing toward the bathroom.<br/>
<br/>
"Thanks daddy!" She called, closing the door behind her. "Now you can clean up my room!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>